What Would You Do?
by CaptainBrieOnToast
Summary: Castiel sees a really attractive guy being threatened by his friend to be force outed. Even though he is with his homophobic parents, he feels the need to stand up for him. Inspired by the show What Would You Do?


"Come on Seth," one of the boys urged. The emerald eyed boy, Seth, looked down.

"Guys, I'm just not ready, what would my parents say?"

"It doesn't matter," the other boy argued. "You have been in the closet for way too long."

"My dad would probably kill me," Seth insisted looking up at the other boys.

"It will be fine," the first boy persisted. "Look, we'll just out your right now. Make it easier on you."

"Wait, what if I get kicked out or something?"

The conversation persisted, and it didn't take long for Castiel to recognize that whoever was sitting at that table with those boys was being pressured to come out even though he didn't want to. Castiel had been out with his sexuality since he realized that he was gay, and he had been under a lot of hate from his parents for it. But the conversation going on around him was disquieting.

"That's wrong," Castiel whispered. His older brother, Michael glanced his way.

"What? Those guys telling off the closet gay?" He asked, regarding the boy, (Seth) in a disgusted way. "Honestly forcing him out will probably be good for him. Maybe it will lead him to find a cure for his ailment."

Castiel rolled his eyes.

"Michael, that's disgusting."

"He's disgusting, in fact their entire conversation is disturbing. I think I might ask the waitress to move us."

"You're joking, those guys are going to ruin his life and you're worried about keeping your steak down?" Castiel demanded. Castiel's mother placed her hand on Castiel's and then immediately retracted it.

"You know how we feel about… Your kind."

Castiel rolled his eyes, hearing Seth protesting even more consistently.

"I'm going to say something," Castiel finally said. He stood up sharply.

"Castiel, do not be rash," Castiel's father whispered. Castiel ignored his father and walked over to the group of guys.

"Leave him alone would you?" Castiel demanded.

"Castiel!" Michael demanded, but Castiel ignored him.

"Honestly, how insensitive do you have to be?" Castiel persisted. "To try and force Seth out of the closet? Not everyone is lucky to have an accepting family, accepting friends, both things Seth must not have if he has friends like you two. Give him his phone back, he'll come out when he is ready."

One of the guys snorted.

"Oh and you'd be a better friend?" He asked.

"Well I wouldn't be trying to out him," Castiel said coldly. One of the guys rolled his eyes and began to type on Seth's phone. Castiel snatched the phone and handed it back to Seth.

"Castiel! If you stand up for that homosexual one more time I will come over and take care of you myself," Castiel's father finally snapped, standing up and giving Castiel a firm look.

Castiel glared at him and looked at Seth.

"Don't come out until you are ready to."

Seth smiled a small smile, and nodded silently.

Castiel, however, had made the mistake of turning his back to his father, he noticed that Seth's facial expression went from shaken to horrified in a flat second but by then his father had a hold of him.

"I should have gotten rid of you the day you told me you were a homosexual," his father spit.

"Dad-"  
Castiel flinched as his father raised his hand, clearly intent on striking him. The attack however never came. Instead, miraculously, Castiel found himself face to face with the host of the show: "What Would You Do?" John Quiñones. Castiel's mouth dropped open and he glanced at his dad who was standing beside Castiel, looking annoyed.

"What is this?" He demanded.

"This is the show "What Would You Do?" where we see what people would do in certain moral questioning situations."

Castiel sighed out in sudden relief.

"Seth doesn't actually have terrible friends," he muttered. John Quiñones chuckled and nodded.

"That's right, he's just an actor-"

"Dean Winchester," Seth suddenly interrupted, holding out a hand to Castiel. John Quiñones looked surprised but grinned as Castiel shook hands with Dean.

"It's a pleasure."

"It wasn't all acting," Dean continued. "I'm gay in real life, so it was a pretty easy character to play."

Castiel smiled brightly but was suddenly yanked back by his father.

"We have to be going," he grumbled. "This is the worst experience I've ever had at this restaurant and this is the last time they will receive our service."  
"I'd like to stay for a while," Castiel said. "Uh, I think Mr. Quiñones has to interview me?" He glanced at John Quiñones hopefully. John nodded and smiled.

"Yes, and the cops, of course, are on their way."

Both Castiel's dad and Castiel gave John a stunned look, which he met with a wink in Castiel's direction.

"Well, it seems as if you are not giving the best care to Castiel here since you were about to beat him in public on national television."

Castiel's father turned bright red, and Castiel turned to John with an open mouth.

"You don't have to-"

"Castiel, don't worry about a legal thing," John interrupted. "Go aside with Dean, please."

Dean smiled at Castiel and took his wrist pulling him aside.

"I know you were previously helping me, but it's my turn to help you," he whispered. Castiel looked over at his family, eyes wide. Then Dean turned his chin to face him and him only.

"Hey, it will be okay," he assured. "Just relax. Maybe after this is over we can get to know each other. I know it's a little-"

"I'd like that!" Castiel interrupted. They stared at each other and both laughed.

"Good."

Castiel smiled.

"Great."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I know this was badly developed or something.


End file.
